An electronic device refers to a device that performs a particular function according to a program or an embedded program, such as mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, a vehicle navigation system, or the like. For example, the electronic device may output stored information as audio or video. As the integration of an electronic device has increased and high-volume and ultra-high-speed wireless communication has come into common use, various functions are able to be mounted on a single mobile communication terminal. For example, various functions, such as a communication function as well as an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function for playback of music/video, communication and security functions for mobile banking, and a function for schedule management or an electronic wallet, have been integrated in a single electronic device.
With the recent trend of electronic devices toward miniaturization, electronic devices wearable on body parts such as a wrist or a head have come into use.
Depending on functions of an electronic device, the electronic device may need a plurality of antenna devices. For example, with a single electronic device, connection to communication networks having different frequency bands such as a general-purpose communication network, a wireless Local Area Network (LAN), Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and so forth, may be possible.
However, in a small-size and light-weight electronic device, for example, a mobile communication terminal or a body-wearable electronic device, a lot of difficulties may exist in securing a space for installing an antenna device. Moreover, in the body-wearable electronic device, a difficulty may exist in securing a space for installing an antenna device, and even worse, when the electronic device is worn on the body, operation characteristics of the antenna device may be distorted due to an influence of the body.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.